The Ways They Have Grown
by flashynailsforever
Summary: Irukas thoughts on how all of the Rookie 9 have turned out. Showing what they were and what they are now . no pairings, sorry


disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

How they have grown. More than I would have imagined, more than any of my students before and after them. The rookie 9. WOW. Never before have shinobi been through so much, lost so much, been deserted by their comrades and still they come out on top.

Shino...The Bug Kid. He wasn't known for his kindness or brains, but for his bugs. He loved his team as his family and in return they accepted him for his true self. As he grew he changed, he was more withdrawn, and as I have heard Kiba state many times is still upset about being left behind while everyone else went after Sasuke. Shino knew his clans techniques and could use them even in his academy days. I always believed that Shino would grow to be an amazing shinobi but he has turned out to be even greater than I thought. I hope that one day he will find a women that will stand by him and not be disgusted by his bugs, and that she will see him as his team did. As an amazing loveing ninja.

Hinata...The Hyugga. She loved Naruto from the first time she saw him, even though Naruto only had eyes for Sakura. Hinata kept wishing and hoping he would notice her. She never knew her mother, she loved her sister, and was thought weak by her father. Until Kurunie came she was alone. Then she was givin a light, and since that time the light has grown,for her teammates Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, for Naruto, and Neji, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru, for Chouji, Azuma, and Kakashi, for the other ninjas of Konoha, and the viligers. She dosen't think of Sasuke any more. He left the village and as far as she is concerned betrayed them when he made Sakura and Naruto cry. When I first met the girl at the academy I thought,"No way will she ever be head of the Hyugga", but now I see her for what she real is a kunoichi and a friend.

Kiba...The Dog Boy. Raised by his mother and sister he never knew his father. He loves his dog and keeps his friends close. Kiba was always rash, but he grew up eventually. He may not be the shinest weapon in TenTen's collection but he is one of the best. He dosen't care if he faces death, if his friends and comrades are going so is he. Whenever someone was in trouble at the academy Kiba always tried to help them out. Thats why I think him and Naruto are such good friends, they value others lives above their own.

Ino...The Flower Girl. Everything she did at the academy was either to impress Sasuke of embarass Sakura. Poor child Sasuke never even acknowledged her. Know one thought Ino would make it she was to concerned with her appearence, but after her and Sakura's "hair incident" they both showed appearence wasn't first on their priority list, being a great kunoichi was. After Sakura began training with Tsunade Ino grew up. She learned to use her mind jutsu for interagations and gained better control. She accepted her teammates for themselves and deep down she began to see Sakura as her friend, and as a preciouse person. Someday I belive Ino will take her fathers place and that her and Sakura will stop being so competitve and go back to being friends.

Chouji...The Fatty. Chouji hmmm. He was good at the accademy and did his work, the only problem was his friend Shikamaru. That kid was so lazy! He was a bad influence on Chouji. As Chouji grew older his body grew to. Most people saw his weight as a problem, but not him he didn't care about his appearence, just his happiness. He was an insperation to me. Of the rookie nine he needed the least growth but somehow he grew just as much as the rest of them.

Shikamaru...The Lazy One. That child had the talent to be top of the class but...HE JUST WOULDN'T TRY! He graduated second to last and thats only because everyone was against Naruto being anything other than dead last. Shikamaru was just lazy. He was smart, collected, talented, and strong, but he just didn't care! During the chuunin exam when he fought Temari EVERYONE except Chouji, Azuma, and me went into shock when he forfited. Why would you fight so hard just to give up!? I learned from it, but Shikamaru already new. It wasn't about winning but testing himself. Shikamaru has already made chuunin and I'm sure he has something going with Temari. He is always thinking and always growing. I actually think he might be able to challenge Naruto, and Konohamaru for Hokage, but there's no way he'll ever try. He knows what he wants in life, and that is not it.

Sakura...The Healer. Her parnets wern't ninjas, but she did quite well at the academy. She had the best grades in the class, could think, and perform well in the field. She just well... she was a bit obsessive over Sasuke. I personally am glad that they never got together, because it would have ruined her forming friendship with Naruto and made her a broken ninja when he left. After Naruto came back without Sasuke I thought she was done and was going to quit being a nin, but she overcame it and when Tsunade came she grew in strengnth, mind, and power. Now Sakura is a healing ninja, One of the best in the world. Her goal now is to save lives and bring her friend back.

Sasuke...The Uchiha. At the Academy he was admired for his skills and looks. His brother murdered his clan so he lived alone for a few years. So the child grew up with his only goal in life: kill his brother. Now Sasuke needed the least growth in strength, but more a growth of friendship, love, and family. He didn't understand or want any of that. When he was placed in group seven he was dissapointed. no he was furious! He was in a group with Sakura: his obsesive, weak, stalker and Naruto: dead last, orphan, class clown. All he saw were there outsides and first impressions. He never saw their worth, Their insides, he couldn't see "underneath the underneath" His longing for power lead to his downfall He took short cuts instead of training the honest way. I pray to Kami that when Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke they kill him immediately. I know that's cold hearted, but it's whats best. I don't want anymore of my students broken over Sasuke.

Naruto...The Nine Tales. I remember him as a baby, laying in a crib watched by the ANBU!? What kind of child is raise by them. Thank Kami he didn't turn into a Physco Path being raised like that. As he grew up he had no friends and everyone distrusted him even me, everyone except the Hokage. When he joined the academy He goofed off a lot. I remember because I was his teacher, but he also started forming friendships with Kiba and Shikamaru. Then he was placed in group seven. I've never seen someone estatic and angry at the same time, but he was. Hating Sasuke and Loving Sakura. As the group grew closer him and Sasuke became friends, and then Sasuke left. But Naruto wouldn't give up. He joined Shikamaru's group and tried to bring Saskue back. Soon after he began Naruto failed at the Valley of the End. Once he returned to Konoha him and Jiryia left to train. When he returned he was no longer a child but a man strong and brave. Ready to face his friend and the world to protect his village. I am so proud of him.

Everytime he is mentioned or one of the other rookie nine my heart soars with pride, because they were MY students. ARE MY students and I will forever love and encourage them to aspire to be all they can, to become great Ninjas and Kunoichi. To become healers and ANBU, leaders and lovers. AND to remember forever that THEY were the rookie nine.

* * *

I feel special.


End file.
